Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcan characters. *'Also see': Vulcans Vulcan Aide 1 This Vulcan aide accompanied Sarek aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) when he visited the ship in 2268. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") :The mirror universe counterpart of this Vulcan was seen as Spock's guard in TOS: "Mirror, Mirror". Vulcan Aide 2 This Vulcan aide accompanied Sarek aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) when he visited the ship in 2268. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") :''Played by Frank da Vinci. Vulcan Bell and Banner Carrier 1 * TOS: "Amok Time" :played by Frank da Vinci Vulcan Bell and Banner Carrier 2 * TOS: "Amok Time" :''played by Mauri Russell Vulcan Executioner * TOS: "Amok Time" :''played by Russ Peek. Vulcan Federation Councilor 1 )]] A Vulcan Councilor on the Federation Council in 2286. He attended the Klingon ambassadors testimony against James T. Kirk, and was on Earth during the incident with the Whale probe. After the probe had left, he attended the short trial of Admiral Kirk, and applauded when the charges were dropped. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Vulcan Federation Councilor 2 Another Vulcan Councilor on the Federation Council in 2286, he also attended the Klingon ambassadors testimony against James T. Kirk. And was trapped on Earth during the incident with the Whale probe. After the probe had left, he attended Admiral Kirk's trial, sitting next to another Vulcan councilor. When the charges were dropped, he applauded with the other ambassadors, officers, and councilors. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :These two councilors are not the same person, as in one scene they are sitting next to each other. It should also be noted the disproportionate number of Vulcans on the Federation Council, which may mean not all of them were actually Councilors. Vulcan Healer This Vulcan Healer lived in the city of ShirKahr during the 2230s. In 2237 he was summoned late at night, on the 20th day of Tasmeen, by a young Spock, to the L-langon Mountains where to tend to the injured sehlat I-Chaya. He recognized Spock as being the son of Sarek, and noted that he has heard of the young Vulcan and his Human tendancy to perform practical jokes. Spock confessed that he had done one, once, two years prior, but professed to the healer that he would not call him out unless a life was in danger. After gathering his medicines, the Healer transported himself and Spock to the site where I-Chaya laid, via a desert flyer, where he attempted to heal the sehlat's injuries. Unfortunately, the time that had elapsed since I-Chaya was injured had been too long, and he informed Spock that no antidote known could save his life. He then informed Spock that the best he could do for the sehlat was prolong its' life, however, he noted that it would be in pain, then added that he could also, if necessary, release him from his pain, but the decision was ultimately young Spock's to make. Spock finally decided the right thing to do was to allow I-Chaya to die with dignity and the Healer gave the sehlat a shot from his hypospray to put the beast out of its pain. (TAS: "Yesteryear") :The voice of the Vulcan Healer was provided by James Doohan. Vulcan ''Kolinahr Master (female) This Vulcan Master guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. She presented Spock with the symbol of pure logic after he underwent the rituals in the early 2270's, however Spock refused the symbol after his human side was touched by strong emotions from V'Ger. The Master melded with Spock and told him he would need to look elsewhere for the answers he sought. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :In Gene Roddenberry's novelization of the first Star Trek movie, the Female Kolinahr Master's name is given as "T'Sai" in chapter two. :Played by Edna Glover Vulcan Kolinahr Master (male) 1 This Vulcan Master also guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :Played by Norman Stuart Vulcan Kolinahr Master (male) 2 This Vulcan Master also guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :Played by Paul Weber Vulcan Litterbearer 1 * TOS: "Amok Time" :played by Charles Palmer Vulcan Litterbearer 2 * TOS: "Amok Time" :''played by Joe Paz Vulcan Litterbearer 3 * TOS: "Amok Time" :''played by Mark Russell Vulcan Litterbearer 4 * TOS: "Amok Time" :''played by Gary Wright Vulcan Master In the 2270s, a young and rebellious Tuvok was sent to a 'Vulcan master' to learn to control his emotions. He often spoke in riddles, which annoyed Tuvok. (VOY: "Gravity") :''Played by Trek regular Joseph Ruskin. He is one of the few Vulcans who have grown a beard, as opposed to the popular trend in the mirror universe. Vulcan Princess A Vulcan Princess was Sarek's first wife, with whom he had his first son, Sybok in 2224. She had died prior to 2229, when he married Amanda. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) :From what we know of the Vulcan government, it is curious that they would have a princess unless it was a solely ceremonial or religious title. :Sybok's backstory and Sarek's marriage to the Vulcan princess is considered apocryphal by many sources and individuals including Gene Roddenberry. The episode "Sarek" also contradicts this by stating that Sarek's first wife (obviously meant to be Amanda) was from Earth. Vulcan Space Central Contact * TOS: "Amok Time" :''played by Walter Edmiston Vulcans, unnamed 23rd centuryVulcans, unnamed 23rd century Unnamed 23rd century